


Dangerously Near Me

by pinkevilbob



Series: Pinkevilbob's Widojest Week [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Meet-Cute, widojestweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkevilbob/pseuds/pinkevilbob
Summary: Caleb's moving and a cute tiefling is helping.





	Dangerously Near Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote another fic for the Dance prompt for Widojest Week. Can't stop won't stop.

Moving was the greatest torture known to mankind. First there was finding a new home, then packing up all your earthly possessions into boxes, putting said boxes and driving them to your new home, doing a deep clean of both the old and new home, and then taking everything out of the boxes. And inevitably losing something important in the process. Caleb was pretty certain that in this case it was his sanity.

It was a bigger and nicer apartment, but it didn't make the move any easier. But at least Caleb had Nott to help him with it all. She managed to get a friend of hers to help, and this friend managed to wrangle in a bunch of her friends as well which was fortunate. Caleb had no clue how he would've been able to have gotten this done this all on his own. The only thing was Caleb still hadn't met this mysterious Jester yet. Sure he had met Beau, Caduceus, Fjord, and Yasha, but not Jester. The famous Jester was always in a different part of the apartment or going back to his first apartment to get another load of boxes. It was weird to have someone in his home that he hadn’t even met. 

After what felt like an eternity of moving and unpacking(it was only 5 hours and 34 minutes), everyone decided it was time for a break and Caleb got pizzas as a thank you for the crew. It was the least he could do to thank the strange collection of strangers that moved his whole life. "PIZZA!!!!" Nott yelled alerting everyone that Caleb had returned with food. The kitchen was swarmed with people and Caleb craned his head to see if he could catch a glimpse of Jester, but there was no one new in the room.

"Is this everyone?" Caleb asked. 

"Nah, I think Jester's still unpacking books in the spare bedroom," Beau said with a mouth full of pizza.

Caleb winced internally. He was hoping to take care of all the books by himself. His arrangement of books was very particular. "I'll go get her." It was an excuse to meet the organizer of his movers anyways.

In the spare bedroom danced a young woman. Clipped around her ears were little headphones and she danced about occasionally putting a book on the shelf. She was blue, rather chubby, and wore tight short overalls. Her tiefling tail wagged about in time. 

Caleb had to admit that she was very cute, but he wasn't one to look at girls much. Or anyone in actuality. His heart no longer beat like that. He tapped her on the shoulder. She span around with a smile and pulled a headphone off an ear. "Hi!"

"Hello," Caleb said taking a step back. "Are you Jester?"

"Yeah!" She smiled infectiously. "You must be Caleb!"

Caleb nodded. "That's right. I wanted to tell-" But before he could finish his sentence Jester perked up.

"Oh, I love this song! You gotta listen to it!" Jester passed a headphone clip to Caleb and helped put it on his ear.

It was a peppey upbeat song. Not Caleb's usual taste in music, but he could see why other people could like it. Jester danced along with it with large sweeping motions and somehow managed not to get tangled up in the wire connecting her to Caleb. She cracked open an eye. "What's the matter? Do you not like the song?"

"Nein. The music's fine."

"Then why aren't you dancing?" Jester asked.

Caleb shrugged. "I'm not much of a dancer."

"Oh that's no fun. You got to let the music take over. Like this." She swung her hips side to side along with the music. Caleb had to admit that it was very mesmerizing. "Now you try!"

Caleb moved a little side to side.

"Now throw in something with your arms." Jester moved her arms about like she was a sprinkler and Caleb had to laugh. "Come on, Cay-leb! It's fun."

Caleb mimicked her dance earning a giggle from her. He couldn't help but smile at the sound. "I'm not as good at it as you are."

"That's what practice is for. Here." Jester grabbed his hands and danced with him. Her hands were cool compared to his, but it wasn't a bad feeling. By the time Caleb got into it, the song was over. She let go of his hands, and he couldn't help but be disappointed. "So what did you come in here for?"

"Oh, right, there's pizza. In the kitchen," Caleb said. He could still feel her hands in his.

Jester whooped out loud. "Heck yeah! Thanks Caleb!"

"I should be the one thanking you. You helped me move and you barely know me."

Jester shrugged him off. "It's nothing. That's what friends are for."

Caleb stared at her. "We're friends?"

"Yeah. A friend of Nott's in a friend of mine. Besides, with how much Nott talks about you, it's like we've already met," Jester said with a smile. "The pizza's is going to get cold if we don't get some soon."

"Ja," Claeb said. "You go on ahead. There's something I need to take care here."

Jester grinned. "Okay, but don't expect me to save you any pizza. Beau bites."

As soon as Jester left, Caleb sunk onto the floor. It only took one dance for him to fall in love. Maybe there was still a beating heart in Caleb Widogast after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So the title comes for the song 'I Get Ideas'. I picture Jester dancing to something by Architecture in Helsinki or Vampire Weekend, but it's a free country and you can listen to whatever you like.
> 
> I hope you all liked this one.


End file.
